


《片刻欢愉》19

by Yolkgirl



Category: yuandan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolkgirl/pseuds/Yolkgirl
Summary: 感谢各位看文的小仙女，求jj/cp/wb评论收藏，感恩！





	《片刻欢愉》19

19  
陆心愉是在自己的房间找到秦刻的。  
秦刻倚在书桌边，抱着胸半笑不笑地看着他。  
糟了，他发现了。  
果然，书桌上贴满秦刻专访的杂志剪报本摊开放在一边，除此之外，还有陆心愉通过各种渠道收集的秦刻相片本，甚至还有写满注脚的情书手抄。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
为什么地上没有缝！他该往哪钻！  
秦刻一定会觉得他是个变态跟踪狂的！  
果然，秦刻嘴角翘起，幽幽地说，“我说怎么第一次聚餐见到你就眼熟，合着你一直跟踪着我啊。”  
“我我我我没有！”  
没有才怪！  
他拉过陆心愉，把他环在自己的胳膊里，陆心愉压根不敢抬头看秦刻的表情，头顶心恨不得直冒青烟。  
“你没有？没有从以前就喜欢我？”  
“……”  
空气里是焦灼的沉默，陆心愉躁得慌，还是轻轻开口，“喜，喜欢……”  
“什么时候开始喜欢的？嗯？”  
秦刻轻轻挠弄陆心愉的后颈，陆心愉不由自主地仰起头，秦刻才看到小家伙的脸早就快要烧起来了，眼角含着一点点泪渍。  
“很早……”  
秦刻弯腰，准确无误地捕获那两瓣待采摘的嫩唇，轻咬厮磨含糊着问道，“有多早？”  
陆心愉被哄骗得刚要张口，口腔里钻入一条霸道的舌，堵住了他的话语，只能泄出唔唔的呜咽声。  
外头阳光正好，微风吹过，桌上摊放着的本子随风翻篇，一页一页都是满满的秦刻，少年年轻时的心事一览无遗，屋子里满是旖旎的春色。  
秦刻一路将陆心愉吻至床上，抓过他的手低声哄诱着，陆心愉双腿岔开坐在秦刻身上，被秦刻半胁迫半哄着自己上下起伏，还被坏心地要求他念那些写在日记本上的诗歌。  
陆心愉一边流着泪，一边间断地念到：  
“明丽，嗯……明丽月华亲吻，亲吻海波……那，那，呜……甜蜜的作为，有何价值……呜……”*  
陆心愉身上一点月季味都没有，秦刻却觉得那样令人着迷。  
连他从前觉得呛人的信息素，也变得迷人起来。  
陆心愉紧紧抓住秦刻胸口的衬衫，原本整齐的上身被扯出褶皱和缝隙来，露出健壮的胸肌，陆心愉源源不断的泪便擦过脸颊，砸到秦刻的胸膛上。  
他觉得这些泪快要把他淹没，这些深情就要令他沉溺。  
Omega起伏了几次，早没了力气，呜呜咽咽不肯再动；秦刻情不自禁地坐起，搂住陆心愉，看怀里的人儿喘着气迷离着眼直直地望向他，温柔地抽插起来，。  
那一刻仿佛久旱龟裂的大地等到了期盼已久的一场春雨，先前的春雨润只是无声地抚慰，丝丝扣入心田；在今天见到这些照片后，一声惊雷响彻，大雨彻底落下，枯树开枝，万物复苏。  
他喜欢陆心愉。  
他喜欢陆心愉在他身边，他喜欢陆心愉对他笑，他喜欢有陆心愉在的每一天；天知道他发现这些相册的时候，内心有多欢喜。  
秦刻吻过陆心愉的眼泪，稍稍加重了下身的力气。  
“再说一遍，你喜欢谁？”  
“呜……我喜欢，喜欢你……”  
“我是谁？”  
腰胯的力量更重了。  
“秦，秦刻……”  
“说，我是谁？是你的谁？”  
“呜……老公……”  
得到了想要的回答，秦刻笑了，奖励般地吻了下怀中敏感又害羞的Omega。陆心愉被仰面放到床上，细长的双腿挂在他的双臂上，他永远最喜欢正面肏弄他，这样不会错过陆心愉羞涩又淫荡的神情，也可以看到自己的阴茎在陆心愉的身体里进出，在陆心愉平坦的腹部顶弄出自己的形状。  
“心愉，我的宝贝……”  
话刚出口，不止是陆心愉，连秦刻都躁得慌，他哪说过这些肉麻话哄过情人，刚刚完全出于意识开外说出的话。  
秦刻恼羞成怒地在顶弄中调整着下半身的角度找寻着那个敏感点，后穴因为他的动作绞弄的更紧了，他咬着牙摒着精关，忽然感觉到蹭过一块凸起的软肉。  
比他的意识更快到达的是陆心愉的尖叫和颤抖，之后从那里涌出大量的淫水，秦刻才反应，那一处是陆心愉的生殖腔。  
他还没有最终标记过陆心愉。  
Alpha的本能叫嚣着，插入，咬住他的后颈，射精，成结。  
让他为自己生孩子，把他绑在床上疯狂肏弄他，他是他的，在他的身体上印满他的专属痕迹，向全世界宣告这是他的Omega。  
受到蛊惑般，他下意识地接着磨蹭那块凸起，那里有一张更小的口子，源源不断地因为他的刺激吐露着潺潺液体，仿佛在邀请他进入。  
进入，侵占，掠夺，拥有。  
这是他的本性，面对喜欢的Omega，没有Alpha可以拒绝这样的本能。  
空气里的Alpha信息素爆棚，他一点点凿开那个诱惑无比的小口，每进入一截都爽到头皮发麻。  
然而没有过多久，他便发现怀里的Omega面色灰白，双手揪紧身下的床单，指关节因为大力而泛白；他强咬着下唇已经咬出了血，眼泪中的瞳孔却是忍耐和坚定的。  
那一瞬间秦刻脑中的精虫和热血褪去，陆心愉的神色明显不正常，他赶紧退出来，才发现陆心愉早已满头冷汗，整个人不正常地抖动，胸膛剧烈的起伏好像喘不过气。  
“我，我没事……”  
陆心愉的声音染着哭音，却还在让秦刻继续。  
“学长不用管我……”  
“怎么可能不管你？！”  
秦刻心疼地搂住陆心愉，此刻他们肌肉相贴，他能感觉到Omega的心跳，两人的脸紧紧相贴，咸湿的眼泪也蹭的他满脸都是。  
秦刻从来没有最终标记过任何Omega，一个Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记，最终标记必须慎之又慎。  
他曾经以为，自己的一生便是这样，没有许季庭，和一个不爱的Omega结婚；至于最终标记，他没有想过除了许季庭会有别的选择。  
刚刚的他，居然一时冲动想要最终标记陆心愉！  
这些年的认知逐渐崩塌，从自己生锈的内心中，秦刻嗅到了一丝不寻常的气息；他明了自己的心意，知道自己有那么一点喜欢陆心愉，然而理智却在拉扯，脑海中另一个声音不断地质问他，他怎么可以背叛许季庭？  
他怎么可以爱除了许季庭以外的别人？  
那一年的生死相救，那一年的一见钟情，他唯一钟爱的月季味……  
密密麻麻的痛从秦刻的心口蔓延，他还未释放，只缓缓退出，并收回信息素，陆心愉仿佛也有所察觉，脸上渐渐有了血色，只是别过头，闭着眼一言不发。  
可立刻，陆心愉转过头，拉住秦刻的袖口，红着眼睛哑声说，“别走。”  
那一眼，让秦刻的心里软的不行，方才刚刚构建的城墙崩然倒塌。  
“不走。”  
他听见自己的声音说。  
他复又进入陆心愉，陆心愉将小臂抬起挡在眼前，秦刻知道，那之后一定是一双流着泪的眼。  
“学长，我喜欢你。”  
秦刻再也控制不住，理智崩塌，愈加大力气耸动腰臀，掐紧腰肢，大力肏干陆心愉，只小心翼翼地躲开生殖腔。  
至少现在，他还不想最终标记陆心愉。  
仿佛敏锐地察觉到秦刻的变化，陆心愉带着哭腔一再重复表白，好像担心面前的人随时会抽身离去。  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”  
秦刻从来没有听过这样的告白，明明是欣喜的、情不自禁的，却带着陈年的酸涩之情。  
他珍而又重地与陆心愉十指相扣，指尖根部紧紧相嵌；矛盾的情绪一再在胸膛相争碰撞，激烈的情感撕扯吞噬着他的心，理智却一再顽抗。  
陆心愉哭着念完那首诗的结尾——  
甜蜜的作为，有何价值…如果你，不亲吻我……

*出自雪莱《爱的哲理》


End file.
